


Puppy Crush

by Descendantsfangirl100



Category: Descendants (2015), The Isle of Lost - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Best Friends, Bullying, Crushes, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Descendantsfangirl100/pseuds/Descendantsfangirl100
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you can't help who you like, even if they're the complete opposite of you. Jay develops a crush on Carlos, who has no clue of it. And with the help of Mal and Evie, it could only end in chaos, or something more. Carlos/Jay. Might add more chapters if it goes well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Secret Crush

Auradon was a beautiful place, a place where you can feel save and at peace. Although some would have to disagree with that, someone by the name of Carlos, who has to deal with the mockery from some people. He loved attending to prep school with his fellow villain friends, but sometimes there's just some people that get on his nerves.

"Carlos, you have to be this tall to play with us," an arrogant teen, Chad, said as he made a hand gesture to present height. "Maybe you'll have a chance to play with us when you hit puberty!" Chad laughed, cold heartedly.

Carlos frowned at the remark but nevertheless he grinned, "At least I didn't fail my chemistry test!" He countered, getting a laugh from the whole team.

Chad snarled but didn't say anymore as he went back to the game. Carlos smiled in victory, he was sitting on the bleachers once again, and it didn't really bother him. He was used to it, maybe he wasn't good at the game or maybe he wasn't the right person for the job. Either way Carlos was just happy to be part of a team.

As he looked at the field he saw his friend, Jay, scoring the most points and pushing most of the other guys in his way. "Go Jay!" Carlos cheered on as he jumped in excitement.

Jay ran in full speed towards the net so he can hit the ball and finish this game. The only thing that was standing in his way from scoring was Chad, who wanted to block Jay from going any closer. Jay could have easily passed him, but he recalled what he told Carlos, and he was not going to let that slide.

Carlos stopped cheering when he saw Jay basically tackling Chad to the ground as he shoot the winning score. He winced at the pain that must have been inflicted on Chad but he did deserve it.

Everyone cheered and rushed towards Jay to congratulate him. The cheerleaders cheered the loudest with their pom poms as they did backflips and cart wheels. "Yay, Jay!" They cheered.

Carlos sighed in relief as he grabbed his things, he can finally go to his room and play with Dude. And, maybe after that he can hang with Evie. Just as he began to walk away, Jay called out to him.

"Carlos!" Jay jogged to him, "Where are you going, man? We're about to head out to get something to eat." He pointed to the team.

"Thanks, but I'm just going to go to the room and play with Dude. You go have fun." Carlos polity declined as he started to walk backwards. "Maybe next time!"

Jay rolled his eyes and left with the others. He could never get Carlos to have fun, he's always cooped up in the room.

* * *

Sitting on a table, Evie was talking to Mal when they were approached by Jay, who wore a grumpy expression. "Hey..." Was all that was said as he sat down next to them.

"What's bothering you?" Evie asked, raising her eyebrow. "Wait, don't answer that. Mirror, Mirror, what's bothering Jay of all?" Before Jay could snatch the small mirror, the mirror answer, which completely surprised both girls.

_Carlos_

Both Mal and Evie stared at Jay in confusion by the answer. Carlos? "Carlos is bothering you? What did he do now?" Mal questioned. They didn't think much of it, after all, Carlos was easily distracted and tend to goof around a lot.

"Nothing!" Jay exclaimed, too quickly. The answer brought the girls attention, "Oooh, someone is hiding something from us? Care to explain." Jay was the type of person that tend to bottle up his feelings and every secret he can keep, almost like a genie in a bottle. How ironic?

"I'm not hiding anything. Lets just forget about this." Jay snorted, getting irritated by the conversation and his nosy friends.

Evie and Mal locked gazes with one another. "Suit yourself," Evie grabbed her mirror, "Mirror, Mirror- Hey!" She shouted as Jay seized her mirror from her hands in one swift movement. "Give me my mirror back!"

"Nope. That's what you get for being nosy," Jay chuckled, tossing the mirror up and down from his palm. Being careful not to break it because Evie will kill him!

Mal rolled her eyes, then grabbed her magic book, looking for a spell. Getting frustrated with Jay's games. Found one! "Instead of reasoning-"

Jay's eyes widened at what she was about to do, "Mal, wait-"

"Tell us your secret." She finished and pointed at Jay with her fingers up and down. Planting a truth spell on him.

"I like Carlos," he uttered out as he covered his mouth with his hands.

Mal dropped her magic book on the table upon hearing the truth. What?! Did they hear right? Evie gaped, her expression being priceless just as Mal. Jay, the cool and sneaky guy, who flirts with countless girls has a crush on Carlos. Their friend Carlos? Impossible! They're basically on each other's throats, sometimes.

"I must've cast a wrong spell," Mal nervously laughed as she went through her spell book, rechecking. She has never made a mistake before.

Jay handed Evie back the mirror, "Its not wrong..." he stated, looking elsewhere as he suddenly got nervous.

"Mal, he's telling the truth," Evie showed her the mirror, already asking who Jay likes.

 _Carlos._ Was what appeared in the mirror.

"Since when!" Mal smiled, "You have to tell him!" She was relieved that she didn't mess up, and happy to hear that Jay likes Carlos. Who would've guessed? Evie agreed with her best friend, but also wanted to know since when. "How did it happened?"

Jay groaned. Of course they would want to know these things, they're girls after all. "Promise you won't say anything."

"Yes!" Both squealed and scooted closer to Jay so they can hear everything. An idea suddenly popping in there minds, they're going to help Jay get together with Carlos.

"It started a couple of weeks ago..."


	2. Don't Worry

Carlos was walking down Dude around the courtyard, playing fetch with him. "Ready, Dude! Go get it boy," he tossed the stick he was holding as far as he could. Dude barked and rushed to the direction the stick landed.

"Carlos!" Evie called out, sending a smile. "There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Hey, Evie. I've been here playing with Dude. Want to join us?" Carlos offered, smiling brightly as he got the stick from Dude's mouth.

"Sure, but I wanted to talk to you about something." Evie and Carlos began to walk along the trees that surrounded the courtyard, with Dude following them. "I heard what happened in the field," she said.

Carlos knew where she was going with this. "Let me guess Jay told you. Don't worry about it I'm fine. A few taunting words doesn't hurt me," he chuckled, playing it off cool but Evie knew better. Carlos was the type of person that doesn't want others to worry about him, he liked to be positive as he can be.

"Then what about two weeks when they locked you in a closet for an hour?" She folded her arms, "Why didn't you tell any of us? How long has this been going on?" Evie was worried sick and hurt that Carlos kept this from them. Did he honestly think no one would find out?

"Its nothing to worry about. I may not be strong as Jay, or cast spells like Mal, or even have mirror to help me out. But, I can handle this. I don't want to be the person that ends up asking for a lot help just because I can't handle it." He glanced at Evie, his lips quirking upwards. "Thank you for caring but I'm fine. Its nice to know you guys care."

Evie was shocked, Carlos sounded so wise and sincere. He didn't want anyone to worry about him. But, Evie is not going to stand by and watch other students pick on Carlos. No. Now she was happy that Jay told her everything that has been going on the last couple of weeks.

Dude barked, bringing back Evie to reality. "Dude is getting hungry. I better head back to my dorm, I'll talk to you later, Evie." He jogged back into campus with Dude following him.

As soon as Carlos was out of sight Evie took out her mirror. "Mirror, mirror on my hand, who the biggest bully on this land?" She asked, and the answer didn't one bit surprised her. A picture of Chad popping out on her mirror. Jay mention it was him but she wanted to know for sure before they can get their revenge on him.

"You messed with the wrong villain, Chad." Evie put the mirror back in her pocket and started to walk away to look for Mal, with a smirk on her lips.

* * *

Carlos entered his room and was surprised when he spotted Jay. "Jay? I thought you were out with the team?" He blinked, shutting the door from behind after Dude enter.

"It got boring. I like to be wild, you know," Jay smirked as he played with a ball by tossing it up and down.

Nodding, Carlos sat on his bed. "Evie was talked to me today." He wanted to know why Jay told the girls everything, he wasn't mad, more like surprised. After all, Jay hardly tells the truth, he lies his way through everything to get what he wants.

Jay breath hitched, "Did she now?" He tried to play it off cool, "What did she talk to you about? About another pajamas set for you and Dude?" He prayed that Evie didn't tell him about his feelings for Carlos. He trusted her! His voice was so nonchalant that it could've fooled everyone. And it fool Carlos too.

"No. She told me that she was worried about me, about the little bully problems. Why did you tell her?" Carlos asked, he stared directly at his eyes. "I'm not mad, just caught off guard. You'd never been you know... the truth type."

Ouch. That actually stung. "We're friends, I care about you, Evie, and Mal." I care for you so much more, Jay thought. "I know you're not the fighting type but at least let us help you."

Carlos smiled. "Thanks, man. I care about you guys too, but I don't need help. Honestly, I'm fine. I know you try to help, I see how you tackle Chad every chance you get when you're on the field." He noticed that Jay would mess with him after Chad would make a harsh remark to Carlos.

Jay looked away, suddenly embarrassed. "I don't do it for you, I do it because he gets on my nerves," he defended himself. There's no way he'll admit the truth to Carlos, he has pride.

Chuckling, "Sure. Whatever you say." Carlos grabbed Dude, "Its kind of funny though," he added as he petted his pet. Both boys laughed.

Although, secretly Jay would do something back to the guys who mess with Carlos, such as stealing their valuables. And, whenever he spotted Chad and some other guys who followed his lead, Jay would simply glared at them as if warning. He would never tell Carlos that he secretly keeps an eye on him, that's just plain embarrassing.

"Besides, nothing is going to bring me down. With friends like you guys and this awesome dog, I have nothing to worry about." He grinned as he rubbed Dude's belly.

Jay shook his head but regardless, he smiled. That's just how Carlos is and Jay wouldn't have it any other way. He likes him for who he is after all, but that wasn't going to stop him from getting his revenge on the other guys. Good thing he has help from Evie and Mal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this sounded kinda cheesy, but for some reason I picture Carlos refusing help so he wouldn't bother anyone. Don't know why? Sorry for any errors, Microsoft has been glitching so couldn't use it.


End file.
